Worlds Collided
by small dragoons
Summary: Two new hero's. Different worlds. The heartless are back and looking for the princesses again, but not the same as last time.
1. The split

Worlds Collided

"Hey all, we're gonna' get going," Jason said over the roar of the music. It had been a wild party with people dancing and pop being spilled every two seconds. He didn't want to go but knew that he had to drive Gina home. "Bye everybody. Gina you ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go," Gina, said. During the ride to Gina's house the two had a lengthy discussion about Disney shows they had seen. "Obviously Lion King and Little Mermaid were the best."

"Definitely," Jason said. "Well we're gonna have to continue this later."

"Yeah." The two got out of the car and started to walk up to Gina's door. Suddenly a wave of darkness befell the two.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jason exclaimed.

"I don't know and I don't like the looks of all this."

"Do not be afraid," a voice said from the darkness. "This is only a taste of the evil's to come. Now step forth and choose your fates." A light appeared in the void as Gina and Jason stepped forward. "I need the one called Jason." The voice said again.

"Right here," Jason said stepping forward.

Three pillars rose up before him. "What will you choose for fending the darkness." Jason looked at the pillars. A sword, a shield and a staff rested on them.

"I've always loved swords." Jason walked forward and picked up the sword. Only to find it disappear. "Hey."

"Relax, now Gina choose."

"Staff for sure."

"Bother not in picking it up. Now then, all choices have repercussions. Jason, Gina, choose what you will give up."

"The staff," Jason said.

"The shield," Gina said.

"Good luck you two."

"Huh," Jason said as the sword appeared in his hands and the staff in Gina's. "I wonder what he meant by that."

"AAHH. HELP!" Gina screamed. She was slowly being pulled away into a portal behind her.

"I…I can't move." Jason responded. The two were being pulled away from each other towards different portals.

"The worlds need you. Do not fight it." The voice said as the two disappeared from one another.


	2. Jason's first

"Damn that voice," Jason said as he trudged along. "Alone in this forsaken forest with nothing but a sword. Why the sword? Why not food?" Dark blobs surrounded Jason. "What now?!" The blobs formed themselves into the weirdest looking creatures that just stared at him.

Then they lunged. Jason rolled away, brought his sword through a wide arc, and cut through the three that landed near him. "Damn, this is sad," he said spinning through the last of them with his sword extended.

"So he's more powerful than expected," a dark armored man said behind Jason.

"Who are you?" Jason asked spinning around. "And, what are those things?"

"I am General Ratcliff, and those are the Heartless. Now then, if you'll just lay down your sword I'll let you live."

"Great, just great. First, I'm left alone, then I'm attacked, and now I'm being threatened by a guy who wears purple with matching eye shadow. At least your armors black," Jason exclaimed.

"You worthless scum! You have no idea of the power I hold, boy." Ratcliff raised his hand and swarms of armored creatures appeared. Suddenly, a rain of arrows feel onto the creatures. "Those damn savages again. Your lucky boy," he said as he trotted away.

"Are you OK?" a young female asked.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for the help. Who are you?" Jason said puzzled and shocked.

"My name is Pocahontas. Don't thank us young warrior, we are the ones who should give thanks. If you hadn't appeared, my people would not have been in position to defend our village."

"Um, sure. Your welcome, I think. Well anyways I'm Jason. Do you know anyone bye the name Gina?"

"No, I'm sorry. Please, come with me. Tonight we feast in your honor." Whoops and cheers came from around the forest as more people jumped down from trees.

---"That is our plight," Pocahontas said.

"Wow," Jason said. It was amazing, the Heartless were killing the villagers. All because they wanted Pocahontas, and Gina was still missing. "So how do we get these things to leave you along?"

"Kill their master."

"Ratcliff?" Jason asked.

"We hope so, but it appears that there is someone controlling Ratcliff," Pocahontas said bluntly.

Looking at the sword in his hand Jason stood up and gripped it tight. "I'll go. If this is why me and my friend were sent here then maybe I'll find her at Ratcliff's hideout. Which way?"

"Go South. Once you reach a dead forest the Heartless will start openly attacking even if Ratcliff isn't around."

"Thanks."

---"I wonder what she meant by a 'dead forest,'" Jason said. Then he walked into a clearing of stumps. "Oh, right, dead forest." The heartless popped up everywhere, blocking out the clearing, leaving only the Heartless and a fort in the distance. "Shit."

Story may not be updated for a while. We're leaving off here and seeing what Gina's doing. However, she is writing that and she isn't as fast of a writer as I am. Well, I guess this is bye for now. I might put up the conclusion of this part and go on if Gina doesn't get her part by Friday.


	3. Gina in Agrabah

This is Gina's part of the story. If you guys start getting tired of my commentary, dont worry. This is how u'll know who's writing. Jason's writing will have tabs. Gina's won't. Easy as that.

"What was that voice? Kind of creepy if you ask me." Gina said as she walked along a dirt path. "Where is Jason? I wonder what is keeping him." As Gina was walking, dark blobs started creeping up behind her. What's that noise?" Gina suddenly turned around and saw these odd-looking creatures, for a moment the creatures and Gina had a staring contest, "ha, I bet I can win at this contest!" Then they suddenly lunged right at Gina. "So this is why I have the staff, interesting." Gina said. One of the creatures tried to take a hold of her staff, she just kicked it with her foot and it went flying 10 feet away from her. There were three more creatures left as one came running up to her she said "I'm gonna step on you!" Gina did just that she pinned the creature down and stomped on it, "Pathetic." she said. Gina threw her staff at the remaining two creatures. "Bingo!" She said after she defeated the creatures.

"Your technique is interesting, strong, yet intelligent." A dark man said behind Gina.

"And you are?" Gina asked the dark man. "Are those hideous creatures your creation?"

"I am Jafar, and those 'hideous' creatures you speak of are the Heartless. Now lay down your staff and I'll let you live."

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with that piece of crap? You're so pathetic, if I wouldn't have known I'd think you were a homo wearing that black cloak and creepy hat; take some advice from me bub and go on What not to Wear." Gina said with a smirk.

"You don't know how powerful I am!" Then a horde of heartless came running after Gina. All of a sudden, a bunch of henchmen came out and helped Gina defeat the Heartless.

"Thanks." Gina said.

"Are you ok? You fought pretty well."

"Are you Princess Jasmine?" Gina asked shocked.

"Yes I am." Jasmine responded. "Thank you so much for coming, our city is in danger."

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm Gina. So how do we get rid of these grimy little turds?" Gina asked.

"You must kill their master Jafar." Jasmine said with despair in her voice. "It seems like Radcliff is being controlled."

"And where do I find this homo?" Gina asked Jasmine.

"It's beyond the palace you will see a crater."

"Thanks" Gina said and walked off

"Maybe I will find Jace along the way. Doubtful." As Gina came to a crater of sand the Heartless magically appeared around her, "Damn it how lovely."


End file.
